eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Boogaloo
|year = 1987 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 12th |points = 50 |previous = E' de' det här du kallar kärlek? |next = Stad i ljus |image = }} Boogaloo was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels performed by Lotta Engberg. The song was originally called "Fyra Bugg och en Coca-Cola" for the 1987 Melodifestivalen, but because of international advertising rules, it was re-titled for the appearance at the contest. It is a very up-tempo song with island rhythms, talking about how dancing and listening to music can cheer one up when they're feeling down. At the contest, it was performed 6th following host country Belgium and preceding Italy. At the close of voting, it finished 12th with 50 points including a top score of 12 from Israel. Lyrics Swedish= Du som tycker din dag är grå, jorden snurrar sitt varv ändå Bryr sig inte så mycket om vem som gick och kom Snart så skiner en sol igen på en blommande äng Varma vindar från längese'n, spelar upp en refräng Boogaloo, dansa rock'n rolla Spela freestyle med fräck musik Boogaloo, dansa rock'n rolla Doft av sommar och romantik Vill du leva och vill du dansa? Våga skratta och våga chansa? Boogaloo, dansa rock'n rolla Spela freestyle med fräck musik La lalala lala lalala... La lalala lala lala... La lalala lala lalala... La lalala lala lala... Du som har gått och väntat så All din längtan den ska du nå Blicka framåt och du ska se, snart så händer det Ner till kusten med tåg och bil reser hela vårt gäng Varma vindar i sommaren, spelar upp vår refräng Boogaloo, dansa rock'n rolla Spela freestyle med fräck musik Boogaloo, dansa rock'n rolla Doft av sommar och romantik Vill du leva och vill du dansa? Våga skratta och våga chansa? Boogaloo, dansa rock'n rolla Spela freestyle med fräck musik En melodi söker sig fram Ger oss värme och en ny harmoni Det känns okej, säg inte nej Våga dansa, våga sjunga som vi Boogaloo, dansa rock'n rolla Spela freestyle med fräck musik Boogaloo, dansa rock'n rolla Doft av sommar och romantik Vill du leva och vill du dansa? Våga skratta och våga chansa? Boogaloo, dansa rock'n rolla Spela freestyle med fräck musik La lalala lala lalala... La lalala lala lala... La lalala lala lalala... La lalala lala lala... |-| Translation= If you feel that your day is grey, the earth will still turn It doesn't care that much of, who left and who came Soon the sun will shine again, over a bed of flowers Warm winds from the past, will play you an refrain Boogaloo, dancing rock 'n' roll Play cool music on your walkman Boogaloo, dancing rock 'n' roll A smell of summer and romance Do you want to live and do you want to dance? Dare to laugh and dare to take a chance? Boogaloo, dancing rock 'n' roll Play cool music on your walkman La lalala lala lalala... La lalala lala lala... La lalala lala lalala... La lalala lala lala... You that has been longing so much You will reach, all you ever longed for Look forward and you will see, it will all soon happen Down to the sea by train and car all of our gang is travelling Warms summer winds will play our refrain Boogaloo, dancing rock 'n' roll Play cool music on your walkman Boogaloo, dancing rock 'n' roll A smell of summer and romance Do you want to live and do you want to dance? Dare to laugh and dare to take a chance? Boogaloo, dancing rock 'n' roll Play cool music on your walkman A song searching its way through Gives us the warmth and a new harmony It feels ok, don't say no Dare to dance and sing like us Boogaloo, dancing rock 'n' roll Play cool music on your walkman Boogaloo, dancing rock 'n' roll A smell of summer and romance Do you want to live and do you want to dance? Dare to laugh and dare to take a chance? Boogaloo, dancing rock 'n' roll Play cool music on your walkman La lalala lala lalala... La lalala lala lala... La lalala lala lalala... La lalala lala lala... Video Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:20th Century Eurovision